Observador
by UchihaDiana
Summary: One-shot. Lavi era todo un observador por ser del clan Bookman, y era por eso que no había podido evitar percibir algo raro en Allen y Kanda durante el desayuno. ¡Reviews Please!


¡Hello people!

¡Mi primer día de vacaciones y mi primer fic de la temporada! :D

La verdad ésta idea es algo que me había nacido... ¡uff!, hace muchísimos meses, creo que un año más o menos. Pero lo tenía arrumbado, porque pues la escuela me atareaba y luego me llegaban más ideas

Y justo ahora lo acabo de editar para subirlo. Creo lo dejé medio decente. Es algo cortito, pero espero que lo puedan disfrutar :3

**Aclaraciones:** -Man ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino y editorial Shueshia. Yo sólo los tomo por mero amor al arte y sin ningún fin lucrativo. Gracias ^^

* * *

><p>~Observador~<p>

La rutina del día había comenzado como siempre aquella mañana

En el Departamento de Ciencias, las súplicas y lamentos eran casi palpables para cualquiera que se acercara. Dentro de la Oficina del Supervisor, las risas psicóticas de éste resonaban por todos lados, seguramente festejando algún nuevo Komurin-XXX o Komuvitan-XYZ. Y finalmente en algún rincón, Reever se frotaba las sienes con desespero a causa de sus ruidosos compañeros

Mientras todo eso pasaba, del otro lado de la Orden, varios Buscadores corrían semidesnudos y despavoridos al haberse topado con Kanda Yuu en medio de su ducha matinal. Posteriormente, el inigualable olor de los platillos de Jerry atraería a todo el mundo, llenando el comedor en un santiamén

–¡Y llegamos a esté punto!–

–¡Whoa, si que tienes un registro completo, Lavi!– exclamó Allen Walker

–Y aún no termino– le sonrió divertido. Los dos Exorcistas que lo acompañaban ésa mañana en el desayuno se miraron confundidos –Después todos emitirían un "awww", al ver entrar al Moyashi-chan y a la dulce Lena-chan–

El albino al escuchar aquello, tosió ruidosamente al casi atragantarse con su desayuno de diez pisos, mientras que la morena reía con ternura. El sucesor de Bookman sonrió divertido, más que nada por la reacción del Pierrot

–¡Qué mi nombre es Allen!– alegó

–Sí, sí– le restó importancia.

El menor frunció el ceño, arrojándole uno de los cubiertos que utilizaba, dejando una pequeña fuga de sangre en la frente de su amigo. Lavi se palpó, armando semejante drama cuando notó el espeso líquido en sus dedos

–Pero aún no terminas, ¿verdad?– inquirió Lenalee, ignorando el comportamiento de sus compañeros

–Claro que no, mi querida Lenalee– respondió en automático, haciéndola sonrojar sutilmente –Después de e-…–

–¡Ahí viene!– exclamó horrorizado uno de los Buscadores, interrumpiendo la narración de Lavi. Pronto los demás hombres de uniforme amarillo se tensaron, sin oportunidad de poder levantarse y salir huyendo. El pelirrojo rió, todo iba según su registro anticipado

–Como iba diciendo, después Yuu-chan entraría al comedor asustando a todos los Buscadores con su ceño fruncido de Oni– terminó de narrar, riéndose de su propio comentario

Los dos oyentes miraron por encima de todos, viendo que tal y como había dicho el Bookman Jr, el samurái entraba a paso calmado espantando a todos los que estaban en la ventanilla

–¿Qué vas a querer hoy, Kanda-kun?– lo cuestionó melosamente el Jefe de Cocineros. El moreno enarcó una ceja ligeramente incómodo, al percibir un raro tono de voz en aquél "hombre"

–Soba– le respondió con seriedad.

Jerry anotó en un pequeño cuaderno su orden, dirigiéndose después a la cocina dando "saltitos" de felicidad. Tras breves minutos regresó con un tazón en bandeja, palillos, y salsa para condimentar

–Aquí tienes~– le guiñó el cocinero. Él arrugó el gesto, tomando su pedido con rapidez

–¡Yuu, aquí!– le llamó el pelirrojo, agitando la mano con emoción para que se sentara con ellos

–Lavi, no creo que debas hacerlo enojar– comentó la china al ver al pelinegro con un aura de "peligro intenso"

Por su parte, Allen que no había opinado nada, clavó su vista en aquella "bestia" de mal carácter. Poco a poco lo veía más y más cerca, tanto que por un momento pensó que Jerry había confundido su bebida con una de las pócimas extrañas de Komui. Cuando se dio cuenta, Kanda lo miraba fijo y de mala manera

–¿Qué diablos me ves, estúpido Moyashi?–

–¿Eh?– soltó confundido, para después enojarse –¡Como si tuvieras algo que quisiera verte, Bakanda!–

–¿Qué dijiste?– lo desafió, desenvainando poco a poco a su Mugen

–Lo que oíste– gruñó

–Oh God… Yuu-chan está de mal humor hoy– susurró "para sí mismo" el ojiverde. Y en menos de un segundo, un frío metal le pasó rozando el cuello, mientras la mirada del "demonio" no lo dejaba ir

–Silencio, baka-usagi– le ordenó. Lavi, quien ya había palidecido al punto de rivalizar con Krory en estado anémico, asintió frenéticamente, antes de correr y abrazarse a las piernas de Lenalee

–Jeh, aparte de sordo, malhumorado– se burló el inglés. Yuu tomó a Mugen que se había incrustado en uno de los muros, para señalar amenazadoramente al albino con ella. Algo iba a salir de su boca, seguramente mil y un insultos

–Basta ya, Kanda– lo regañó la menor, pegándole en la cabeza con una de las carpetas que le llevaría a Reever más tarde. Él la miró de manera indescriptible antes de chasquear la lengua con molestia

El Junior pestañeó repetidamente, aquella escena de los dos Exorcistas diciéndose de cosas había sido divertida, como las habituales. Pero... ¿eran nervios suyos o se miraban... con mucha "fuerza"?

–Qué lindos– se rió –Moyashi-chan y Yuu-chan sí que hacen buena pareja–

–¡Lavi!– exclamaron los dos mencionados, mirándolo asesinamente.

Pronto, y sin darle oportunidad de escapar, se abalanzaron contra él, causando una gran nube de polvo de la cual salían Mugen, el martillo de Lavi y parte del brazo de Allen. Los Buscadores que aún se encontraban presentes, comenzaron a correr despavoridos, antes de que ellos también fueran jalados a la discusión

Lenalee se golpeó a sí misma con la carpeta que sostenía en manos, silenciosamente activo su Inocencia, esperando a ver si alguno decidía parar… pero simplemente nada. Los tres seguían sumergidos en su pelea

–Guez… _*¡Enbu Kirizake!–_

Y de un rápido movimiento, el trió quedó estampado en la pared, con el "conejo" principalmente moreteado

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Allen entró a su habitación arrastrando los pies con fatiga, y es que definitivamente la Jefa de Enfermeras era un demonio, uno al nivel de su Maestro Cross, pensó. Se quitó la chaqueta lentamente arrojándola en una silla cercana a su cama. Inmediatamente suspiró cansado, clavando la vista en el "inesperado visitante" que descansaba en su cama

–¿Y, qué demonios le pasó?– lo cuestionó el moreno, disimulando su curiosidad

–No está tan mal– respondió calmadamente –La Jefa de Enfermeras dijo que podrá caminar en una semana… tal vez–

–Ugh, la próxima vez me encargaré de rebanarle la garganta–

–Sí, sí, lo que tú digas–

–¿Lenalee, dónde está?–

–En la enfermería, dijo que se quedaría cuidando de Lavi. También dejé a Tim con ella–

–Hasta que haces algo bien, Moyashi– se burló

–¡Es Allen, Bakanda!– lo corrigió, con una vena palpitándole por la frente

–Como sea– lo ignoró, chasqueando la lengua –Habrá que ser más cuidadosos, el idiota de Lavi parece sospechar–

–No creo, Lavi sólo es bromista–

–Me da lo mismo, no me pienso arriesgar–

–Claro, como tienes una reputación de "malo" qué mantener– se rió el albino, ganándose una mirada de odio

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

–¡Atchus!– estornudó el pelirrojo

–Salud– le respondió su acompañante, pasándole una cajita de pañuelos

–Gracias– le sonrió bobamente, a pesar de sus heridas –¡Te lo digo, ésos dos se traen algo!–

–¿Allen-kun y Kanda?– se preguntó, intrigada –No lo creo… seguro son imaginaciones tuyas, Lavi–

El sucesor de Panda se mordió discretamente la lengua, con tal de no reír y no hacer enojar a la hermana del Supervisor. Pero en serio, ¿es que no se daba cuenta?

–Awww, Lena-chan– le sonrió, despeinándola tierna y juguetonamente –Eres muy inocente–

La chica frunció el ceño infantilmente, sin imaginarse cuánta razón tenía su compañero… y también el golem que revoloteaba en círculos sobre sus cabezas


End file.
